A Thousand Years
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: She stopped for a brief moment, eyes closed as she took in this feeling. There was nothing wrong or scandalous about what they were doing in that moment. They were a married couple. No one could fault them anymore for the thoughts and desires they held for each other. They were man and wife. As promised, a wedding night oneshot. M for sexual themes. Lemon. Loki/OC


_**Ok. I'm back. Finally. **_

_**Here's the Loja wedding night oneshot I promised. A lot of it is romancy fluffiness for Loki and Anja. I really wanted to focus on the feelings involved with it moreso than just flat out smut this time go round, and it probably would help if you read their stories. If, however you are just looking for some Loki/OC romance, go right ahead :D This is pretty much a wedding night one shot that can stand on its own, but it takes place during Dissonance. **_

_**Also, for added impact, I would play the cover of "A Thousand Years" by The Piano Guys. I was listening to it on youtube while I wrote this and the music is absolutely perfect. :D Make sure it's the cover though. The cello is to die for! **_

* * *

_"I have died everyday waiting for you. _

_Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years _

_and I'll love you for a thousand more."_

_- "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri_

* * *

Anja's hand was warm in Loki's as he led her down the golden halls of the palace. It was long dark out, the sun having slipped behind the purple mountains on the horizon several hours ago. Anja was right by his side and he looked down at her briefly to smile at her from time to time.

Tonight was the night that he had been thinking of since the day he had met her in the gardens all those years ago. Tonight was their wedding night… and he intended it to live up to every expectation possible.

They made it through the doors of his chambers in a matter of minutes and he reached out with a slender hand to open them for her. "Ladies first, I believe," he murmured with a small smile, extending a hand out to his rooms. Anja cut her silver gaze at him with a smile.

"So you do remember how to be civil," she whispered with a smirk.

Loki looked down his nose at her, a smile playing around his features… before he swooped an arm down and scooped her up in his arms before she had time to blink. "Even if I am out of practice, I do believe I can remember for you." He carried her bridal style into his chambers, smiling down at her as she let him carry her. She had changed in more ways than he could count since he had first met her.

Anja bit her lower lip, reaching up to kiss him chastely as her hands wound into his hair. A small groan fell from his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist and braced himself on the door jam with his free arm. She slipped down, letting her feet touch the floor.

Anja pulled away first, a big smile crossing her lips. The red that Selena had so carefully painted on them earlier was already smeared a bit. "I need five minutes," she whispered, tapping lightly on the lapel of his tunic as he tried to lean into her again. "Ah-ah," she said, the grin turning into a full blown smile. "I have a surprise for you, My Prince, and I wish to have a moment to get ready."

Loki looked down his nose at her, raising an eyebrow. "Five minutes," he said finally, acquiescing when it was clear that she would not give in. She pulled from his grasp gently, but as she went to turn away from him she felt his hand grab her wrist, crushing her against him… "But not a second more," he said. She suppressed a shiver. She loved it when he acted this way, when all the mischief vanished and all that was left was a man… a man that belonged to her fully now.

Anja blinked, meeting the emerald of his gaze. "Eager, are we?" she whispered, rocking her hips against his gently.

Loki smiled down at her, a long-fingered hand coming up to cup her face lovingly. "Quite," he whispered.

Anja smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "Five minutes," she repeated before disappearing with a bit of magic to the bedroom.

Loki ran his hands through his hair, loosening the fastenings of his overcoat in an attempt to cool down. He knew his pale cheeks already had to be flushed, and his pants were already a tad too tight. That woman would be the death of him… and she was all his.

He had always known deep down that she would be the one he took to bed on the night of his wedding. He had always imagined this night between them to be perfect. Even though he knew her body better than she did at this point, this was something so new, so raw to him. She was something that was fully his, something that would never be taken away ever again. Because they were man and wife.

"Loki."

His name was soft and beautiful as it rolled off of his wife's lips as she came to stand in the doorway of his bedchambers- no, they were _their _bedchambers now.

His mouth went dry as he realized she was dressed in a black silk robe, the shiny material glinting in a thousand different shades in the candlelit room. Her hair was still in the perfect up do it had been crafted into for the ceremonies, and his gaze travelled down the length of her body to the unmistakable slit that her long leg was poking through. His sharp gaze was able to make out the faint black of sheer stockings beneath it before she slipped it back beneath the silk.

He licked his lips in apprehension, looking back to his wife… and smiled as she beckoned to him with a single finger coyly. She turned away, walking slowly back into the candlelit room bedroom.

He did not need to be told twice. He crossed the sitting room in two strides, making it to where she had disappeared in a matter of seconds. She was lying on his bed, legs stretched out but not a bit of what he wanted to see revealed. He did not miss the thin black stockings he had seen earlier that covered her feet though.

She looked beautiful, darkness surrounding her with the black of her robe but a light of her own shining from within her. Slowly, he made it to the foot of the bed, but as he made sit down on it, she stopped him. Gently, slowly, carefully, she got up from her place at the head of the bed, and walked on her knees up to face him. They remained there for the briefest of moments, she at his eye level as she kneeled before him on the soft mattress.

"I wish to see all of you, My Prince," she said without hesitation. She could not deny the anticipation in her own gut, the almost instant ache for him to be inside of her as soon as they were alone. There had been a time when that wouldn't have been an issue, when she would have welcomed him and cursed the foreplay. But tonight… tonight she wanted to savor every inch, every touch, every taste.

Tonight they truly belonged to each other. Tonight what they were doing was no longer forbidden. Tonight they were married.

His nostrils flared as he reached a hand out to the hem of her robe, but she stopped it. "Kiss me, Loki," she said, diverting his attention from the hem of her robe to her eyes. "Like our first time."

He smiled, taking her hesitance as unspoken shyness, trailing the hand at the hem of her robe down the curve of her torso before he obliged. As she had asked, he was gentle. His lips melted with hers instantaneously and her fingers went to his hair. He caught her scent and smiled into the kiss, remembering the first time she had let him get anywhere near her, how her heart had beat frantically against him that day in the river when he had taught her how to swim… and how he had not felt the dire urge to take her ruthlessly like he had so often of his lovers before her.

Anja had always been special.

Her hands slipped to the collar of his shirt as he wrapped his hands around her waist and sat down next to her on the bed. She followed his example, turning and letting her legs slip out to dangle over the edge of the bed without breaking the kiss. She was getting good at this, Loki realized.

She broke away from their kiss, letting him trail his lips down the thin column of her throat. She fought to retain coherency as her hands made quick work of the buttons of his undershirt. His lips were on hers again as she opened his shirt, letting her fingers graze over his pecks as he let out a grunt. She took it further, sliding her hands up and over his shoulders as she eased the rough material over his arms.

"Anja," he whispered. The sound of her name on his lips urged her to keep going, and in a flash, she made his shirt disappear. Slowly, she slipped into his lap, straddling him before pushing him down on the bed. She began to feather kisses along the strong column of his throat, stopping at his pulse point. His heartbeat was one of the most precious things in the world to her, and as she settled herself on top of him, still clad in her black robe, she could feel his erection pressing against her through his pants.

"I have a wedding gift of my own," she whispered, one hand coming to splay along his sternum. Loki wanted to die with the look of pure mischief that crossed her eyes at that simple statement. "One I did not think the guests would… appreciate… But I hope you will." Was that a look of shyness that passed through her eyes at that? Loki couldn't be sure, but in that moment he realized that she had gone as far as she could on her own. She wanted him to take over from here… And like the devil he was he knew he would relish in dominating her.

In a movement as quick as a flash, he had her beneath him, one hand tugging at the shoulder of her gown and the other braced beside her head to keep his weight from crushing her. "Loki," gasped out, eyes closing as his hand slipped beneath the opening of the robe and found her most private place. Where he expected to find nothing as a barrier though, he found a strange, silken material.

His eyes travelled back to hers, and the silver that was meeting his emerald was shooting him a look to die for. He kneeled between her legs, pulling back and watching in wonder as she undid the tie of her gown and opened the front up to him. His eyes never left hers until she let the robe fall completely open beneath him. Her eyes remained on his until she looked down at her hand that had fallen to rest on the top of her breast… and let it trail down between her breasts to the small dip of her stomach.

He nearly came right there to see what she was wearing.

Where he had expected some form of Agardian wear, he was looking down at a very intricate, very beautiful set of lingerie. Her breasts were pushed up by an emerald green bra, black lace skimming the edge of it and forming a pattern over the cups. There was a small, single emerald on the piece between the soft mounds of her breasts, and it was rising and falling with each deep breath she took. A small set of matching underwear covered her from him, and he almost lost control once more as he realized she was wearing garters and thin black knee-highs.

He licked his lips, restraining a groan as he looked back up to her gaze. She was biting her lip nervously, waiting on him to react.

"I knew you liked the Midgardian undergarments on me back on… back on Earth," she whispered, licking her own lips as she diverted her gaze from his. "I thought…" she trailed off, squirming a bit under his weight. "I thought you might… I made them especially for tonigh-"

She was cut off as he bent down to kiss her gently, silenced by the chaste kiss he planted on her lips before he pulled back away again to look down at her. Her skin was smooth, flawless, the burden of a corset no longer there, but her breasts still on beautiful display. And her legs…

He looked down at the garters, mouth hanging open as he pressed his tongue to the back of his bottom teeth in an attempt to stop himself from ravishing her right there. "You are…" he let his hand wander down to the thin material of the knee-high, cupping her calf as he lifted it to wrap around his hip. "… such a wonder."

Anja smiled softly at that, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to the pillow as he started to fiddle with the upper hem of the stocking on the leg that was around his hip. He looked back to her, grinning mischievously as he let a slender finger slip under the hem and he rubbed the back of his hand back and forth along her thigh. Gently, he eased back down, coming to a stop at her feet.

Slowly, like the serpent he was, he crept up the length of her long legs, letting his hands trail up to rest on her knees as he kissed each one. She started to squirm as he got further up, but he skimmed over the green panties she had on and continued in a trail up to the valley of her breasts. His lips never touched her, only the tip of his nose as he drank in her scent, every curve, every shuddering breath.

"Loki," she gasped, but it was hardly a whisper before she let out a string of incoherency. He grinned as he teasingly trailed his nose along the top of each of the emerald green cups, her scent hitting him. Lavender and warmth; They were two things about her that could never be replaced.

"Hmm?" he nearly growled, letting his tongue dart out across her collarbone. Anja gasped again before he pulled away to look at her, lust and a smile dancing about his eyes. "What was that, My Love?" he whispered coyly, kissing her forehead.

Anja raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze. Her body was humming, her blood rushing in her ears as heat rose in her cheeks as the redness seeped through her olive complexion. Loki's touch had kindled everything in her. Her desire was there, and as he rocked his hips against hers she knew his was as well. Her mouth opened in a little 'oh' as pressed into her, and he almost lost control once more as he watched her silver gaze widen at the feel of him through his pants.

She closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead again, then he travelled back down to the apex of her thighs. Loki licked his lips, admiring the green silk. She had put a fair bit of thought into it, he noticed. But unfortunately for the material it was in the way of something he greatly desired. With a small grin, he bent back over, letting his hands fall to rest on her belly…

"I love you," he whispered, lathing her flesh in open mouth kisses. She could feel his weight leave her for a moment, and her eyes flew open when she felt an open mouth kiss just… there…

"Loki!" she said, unable to wait any longer. The wet spot he had left on her undergarments soaked through with the warmth of his tongue pressing against it and she squirmed. Her hands automatically reached down to pull him closer, but he didn't linger, sliding back up to look down at her. His nose circled hers before he kissed her jaw again.

"Yes, My Darling?" he said quietly, letting one of his hands at the side of her head trail to cup her face. He brought that hand down, letting it glide beneath the hem of the Midgardian underwear to touch her. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall to rest in the crook of her neck as he realized how ready she was for him.

A few minutes later, he brought his hand back up, letting it cup her face as she writhed beneath him. His thumb trailed across her lower lip, and he watched, mesmerized as she turned her head and took it between her lips. He gasped as she sucked down on his fingers, cleaning them from their previous excursion.

Loki wanted to die. What she had just done… It was something from one of his darkest fantasies. The pressure in his pants was too much to bear and he hissed softly as her lips closed down around his fingers before pulling away.

"Gods, Anja," he whispered. The glow of his wedding band on her finger in the candlelight caught his gaze and he swallowed. "Have you any idea what you do to me?"

She opened her eyes at that, looking back at him… before her hands slipped down his lightly toned chest to the buckle of his pants. He hissed in relief as she removed his pants from him with a flash of magic, her own underwear not far behind. He stopped her when her hands went to remove her bra.

"Sit up," he ordered, pulling her up slightly so he could get to the clasp. In a deft movement that left her wondering how many bras he had taken off to be so skilled at it, she was stripped bare before him. She did not have time to linger on it because the look in his eyes once he was back on top of her was enough to stop her in its tracks, lips descending to the already sensitized mounds of flesh.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered, kissing her lips once and squeezing gently on her left breast.

Anja brought a hand to his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Always," she whispered.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, My husband, My Prince."

Loki smiled softly at her, taking her left hand and kissing the wedding band. "And I love you, My wife."

Anja smiled back, licking her lips as she spread her legs wider for him. "Then you'd best perform your husbandly duties," she teased, wrapping her legs tightly around him in an attempt to force him inside of her. "Your wife is in need of something only you can help her with."

He entered her slowly, thrusting deeply and easily finding that special spot that only he knew about as she let out a stifled scream. Gently, he pinned his hips to hers, rolling in the bed with her so she was straddling him.

"Oh, Loki," she whispered, head falling back and long hair trailing like a water fall down the smooth expanse of her back. When had it fallen from its careful style? She could not remember and she put the thought out of her mind quickly.

"Tell me you like it, Anja," Loki rasped out as his hips bucked once. "Please."

Anja bit down on her lower lip, grinding down onto him. "Oh yes, Loki," she whispered, letting out a little cry as he brought a hand up to stroke her. She stopped for a brief moment, eyes closed as she took in this feeling. There was nothing wrong or scandalous about what they were doing in that moment. They were a married couple. No one could fault them anymore for the thoughts and wishes they held for each other.

Her eyes flew open as he flexed his hips, sending himself even deeper inside of her. "Oh Loki," she whispered.

"Do you like this?" he asked, doing it again.

She rolled her head to look at him, shuddering as he repeated the motion once, twice, three times. "Quite…" she gasped, eyes rolling back in her head. "Quite… a lot, actually," she managed, smiling coyly.

Loki smiled back, gasping as sweat began to form along his brow. She bent down to kiss him, running her hands through his hair… and he took full advantage of her weight shift as he grabbed her and rolled with her again.

She was slightly dumbfounded, but she let him take her this way again. She knew he needed some form of control over her, however subtle it may be. He was still broken, still in need of acceptance, and in truth she didn't mind it. It helped him heal. Whatever he needed, she would be it. His pace intensified as both their needs grew, and a string of gasps and pleas fell unbidden from her lips. She was long gone at this point, eyes squeezed shut as she focused solely on the precious connection between them as Loki drove in and out of her.

"Tell me you don't want me to stop." His voice was raspy, his breath warm in her ear as he whispered in between thrusts.

"Unh!" was all she was able to get out, hands clasping the sheets as tightly as she could manage.

"What was that?" he asked, pace losing the systematic rhythm he had built up. He was teasing her.

"No, Loki. Please don't stop," she cried out, reaching for him blindly and pulling him closer. "Faster, Loki. Please, My Prince." He wondered if she realized that she was begging him, but that thought was soon lost to the wind as she tightened around him and he felt himself move closer to the edge…

*o*O*o*

"I love you," he whispered as he came down from his climax. She was shuddering with her own aftershocks, eyes snapping open to look back at him intently.

She brought his lips to hers once. "And I love you," she repeated. After so long, she knew that was a fact that had never changed. Not when she had seen him betray his own brother, not when he had tried to conquer an entire world, and certainly not now. He was her husband, the man that had taught her to love.

She let out a little sigh as he pulled out of her and tucked her into his body. "There will never be another who affects me the way you do. There never has been and never will be. You own me, Anja of Vanaheim."

She smiled softly, looking up from where she had let her lips rest in his collarbone. He smelled of leather and sex and sweat… but most of all he smelled like he always had under all of that. "I believe it would be Anja of Asgard now, My Prince," she whispered. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled back at him. "And you own me as well, in case that was in any way unclear." She nestled closer to him, pressing her breasts against his cool chest.

Loki grinned back, forehead coming to rest against hers as their noses circled each other.

They fell asleep there, wrapped in each other's arms. It was one of the most right feelings in the world, to be in his arms like this. True love wasn't just for fairytales after all. Anja had found it. She had been through so much to get him back to where he was with her now.

And, oddly enough, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So I'm back. I had wanted to get this posted for Valentine's day but it just didn't happen. Hopefully this held over my Loja lovers for now? I am seriously doing my best to update other stuff, but the words aren't coming and I don't want to force it. I figured smut was easy to write and I'm hoping this will get the juices flowing again. :P **_

_**Thanks for reading! Review if you like. :D **_

_**-Sirius **_


End file.
